Death and Resurrection
by PsychoLittleFox
Summary: Two shots of puzzleshipping! Yami x Yugi! This has death in the first story! So i'm sorry! Please leave a review or heart this story!
1. Death

**Hey guys!**

 **This is a two shot! This is based on a manga im making (which wont be posted because im horrible with drawing.) This bases on Yami and Yugi! I'll explain a few things for you.**

 **This is an angel two shot! Yugi is an angel and Yami? well. . lets just say he is a shadow wielder who has legendary shadow magic. Anyways! enough rambling! On with the fic!!**

_

 ** _Warning! Contains death and an insane enemy! Also contains gore! Don't like dont read! You have been warned! (I'll try doing the best gore as I can_** ** _) Please grab napkins or tissue just in case._**

_

Lightning crashed as 5 figures stood on a middle torn battlefield that was once called city. Buildings now laid in ruins, roads were cracked and trees were torned and uprooted. One figure flew up the sky and flapped her leathery wings. She was a dragon demon, capable of destroying anything. Her name is Cercy. Dark blue eyes turned to slits as she hissed and threw a dagger that was infested with poison, capable of killing the shadow wielder or any other creature. "Die! you idiotic wielder!" she hollered loudly and the poisoned dagger flew in a more faster manner.

Amethyst eyes widened as he rushed to his friend's side. His wings stretching at its full length. This boy was Yugi Muto, he had star shaped hair with violet edges and blond bangs that matched his own cute round face. Yugi shouted "Mou Hitori no Boku! Move!!" tears spilled out his beautiful eyes as he shoved the other teen out of the way and faced the on coming dagger.

Yami stumbled out of the way in a few good feet, shock and adrenaline coursing through his body. He spun around and screamed for Yugi "Aibou! NO! DON'T!" he tried using his powers to save the boy out of harm's way but his hands and feet wouldn't dare move, only his mouth and head responded.

Akira was screaming too, she couldn't afford to lose Yugi "YUUGI MOVE DAMNIT!!!" Kitsune yelled the same. Anger boiling in her blood.

WOOSH! STAB!

Too late.

A loud ear shattering scream resonated through the air. Blood splattered on the ground and so did in the invisible wind. A frozen figure stood as the dagger collided in his chest, red liquid seeping through the white tunic fast. Violet eyes were wide with fear and pain. Blood trickled from the side of his mouth as he screwed his eyes shut in agony.

Cercy narrowed her eyes and scowled "Tch, I missed my target. Oh well." she reached on her bag to get another dagger.

Kitsune hissed as the pupils in her eyes dilated into slits. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" the black haired female looked at the silverette and taunted her with a few choice words. "Try me you hell damned fox."

Kitsune hissed again, her tails flaring wildly around her. She looked over at Yugi, eyes widening in alarm and fear.

Yugi had shut his eyes in a tight manner, his breaths coming out in painful long huffs and wheeze. He strained his neck to find his voice "I-It. . Hurts!" he wheezed out and his eyes snapped open, the color on his face draining, he coughed and more blood spilled from his mouth.

Kitsune growled and called Akira to heal Yugi while Yami to help with it.

However, Akira had snapped in a furious state and was going berserk, trying to tear and attack Cercy, the dragon lady just rolled her eyes and dodged every attack Akira threw at her.

 ** _-Meanwhile-_**

Blood violet eyes stared in shock as Yugi coughed. Yami was hellbent frozen fom that shock. He only snapped out of it when Yugi started falling to the ground, his eyes wide open and starting to become devoid of emotion while tears still trailed down his cheeks. Yugi rasped out with the last of his strenght, his partner's nickname "Mou. . Hitori. . no. ." he heaved and Yami's eyes widened, tears starting to form in the rims of his eyes. Yugi shut his eyes slowly as he whispered softly and fell on the ground with a loud 'Thud' "Boku. ."

Yami's blood ran cold. A tear slip past his eye and dripped down to his cheek. "No. ." he whispered softly, his thoughts going in denial that Yugi, his aibou, died.

He clenched his hands into fist as he kept whispering in denial. "No! No!" he then screamed, as tears broke down in countless flows, the dam had broke and the elder tri haired male rushed to the lying younger "AIBOOUUUUU!!!" he sobbed and dropped on his knees harshly, ignoring the throbbing pain that made itself known when his knees collided with the ground. " Aibou!!" he cried and picked Yugi up, half of his lower body sitting on ground while his upper being held by Yami.

"Aibou! Wake up! Please! Wake up!" he cried out in agony. The dagger on Yugi's chest was gone, melted away through thin air when he fell. Now, blood was flowing freely through the hole where Yugi's heart was. Yami kept reapeating 'aibou' like he was a broken recorder.

The elder took shaky breaths, trying to steady his racing pulse and fearing heart as he hugged Yugi's body, sobbing for all he was worth on the younger's shoulder. "Don't. .Please. ." he gulped, trying to make the lump vanish that had formed in his throat as he sobbed again "Don't. .Leave me. . Aibou. . Please." tears dripped down to the ground as Yami embraced Yugi's body that was starting to get colder by the minute.

Dull violet eyes opened, as nimble hands weakly clung to the hem of Yami's jacket, a small yet pained smile painting upon the angel's face. He whispered so softly and shakily. If Yami wasn't paying attention he would not have heard what Yugi said.

"I. . love you, Mou. .Hitori. .no Boku." he heaved again as Yami clung tightly to the speaking angel "Please, don't. .cry. And. . promise me some. .thing?" Yami nodded, tears still cascading down his face.

Yugi knew his time was near. With one shaky breath, he strained "Bury me. . in my. . favorite. .place. ."

With that said, Yugi's eyes closed, his body went slack and his hands went limp against his side. He managed to whisper out again the words he kept for long before taking his last final breath. "I love you."

Yami's eyes snapped open, widening in horror as Yugi died in his arms, a heartbroken scream torned from his mouth that went up to the heavens "AIIBOUUUU!!"

He screamed, he felt dread and sorrow settle in his stomach, wanting to be thrown up but he ignored it. Ignored his own knotting stomach and countinued crying. "I love you Aibou! I-I've always have! Im sorry!" he rasped out and hugged Yugi to his chest "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Yami descended down to kiss Yugi. His bloody lips tasting metallic from the red liquid, but Yami didn't care at the moment. The elder departed from Yugi's lips and gently laid the boy down on the ground.

The blood violet eyed male stood up and shut his eyes.

Wiping away his tears, he threw his jacket at Yugi's form.

The jacket fluttered harmlessly before landing on Yugi and draping him in a blanket like fashion. Right now, Yami was wearing his black tank top and his leather pants, anger and hatred burned through his eyes, seemingly making them all the more crimson like.

He chanted something in unknown language before hollering "Shadow wings!" black flames erupted from his back as shadowy black wings started forming upon his back.

The wings weren't connected but was hovering a few milimeters away from his shirt. And there he stood, in all his magnificent dark glory.

Akira snapped out of her berserk state and dodged a dagger that was fired at her, her blue eyes returned to normal as she whipped her head upon Yami's direction. "Huh?!" she exclaimed in surprise "What is that?!" a resounding 'Fu*k' was heard from Cercy.

Kitsune hissed and winced as she recognized what power it was, she hissed again "Shadow powers, and a legendary one at that" the female gave an audible 'ouch' as she covered the rather large wound in her arm.

Cercy stared at Yami and smirked, ready to hurl it at him, to the dragon demon's surprise. Yami vanished out of thin air, making the dragon lady blink in surprise. Cercy was on the ground and was beside a wall. Kitsune and Akira gave a loud questiong "WHAT?!"

A loud resounding smash was heard. The next thing you know, Cercy was pinned to the wall, Yami's hand on her throat, shadow magic binding the female. His eyes glowed with pure anger as he tightened his hold upon her neck "Murderer." he growled dangerously low. "You killed him. You killed my Aibou! You foul twisted monster!!" he yelled.

Cercy rolled her eyes and laughed manically, an insane glint reflecting on her eyes. "Hah! That angel?! You love a mere weak angel who can't even protect himself? Dont make me scoff!"

Yami twitched and a dark smirk formed upon his lips, he opened his mouth and the eye of horus appeared upon his forehead. "Oh? Well, lets see about that then."

The eye on his forehead glowed brightly _"Penalty! Angel Fear Illusion!"_ Yami shouted, his voice sounding like statics. The eye glowed brightly before disappearing.

Cercy's eyes widened, there was Yugi. Standing like nothing had happened, anger burned upon those beautiful amethyst orbs. "Wh-What?! How are you alive?!" he shouted but Yugi did not answer, instead, he attacked the girl.

Yami stared at the thrashing black haired female as she screamed for the illusion Yugi to stay away. He felt dizzy and disoriented.

His surroundings started to spin , and he started to stumble. Before he could even say much a word, darkness took over his vision. _'See you, my love. .'_ was his last thought before he surrendered to the welcoming black.

_

Few days have passed since Yugi's heroic death.

Yami had buried Yugi where he had wanted, granting his beloved angel his wish. It was hard for Yami that he had lost his love, but he did promise Yugi a long time ago he would live through life.

Yami was walking with Kitsune and Akira, a boquet of flowers in his hand. The trio arrived at the grave and knelt down, saying their prayers. The elder tri haired male sighed and put the flowers on the stone grave, he whispered softly "Hey aibou. . I hope you are doing okay. I love you. " The females smiled sadly and whispered their own words to the gravestone. Wishing Yugi a happy passage to the after life.

The city was still being repaired so Kitsune had insisted Yami to stay at her house which Yami reluctantly agreed to. However, when she mentioned that they were near Yugi's grave, Yami gave in.

All of them stood up and walked back to the house. Wallowing in their silence, it wasn't tense nor comfortable. . it was just silence, nothing more.

Yami stopped on his tracks, making the two females look at him in question. He smiled weakly at them and ushered them to go without him. The foxes were hesitant but did leave any ways.

Yami's smile faltered, his expression turning somber. He kept remembering Yugi's last dying words _'I love you'_

He started to shake and then, eventually, collapsed on his knees. Fat tears started rolling down his well featured cheeks as he broke down. He should have saved Yugi, he could have loved the boy like he planned to.

But fate however was cruel to him. She killed his love and tore his heart in two.

Yami sobbed and curled up on the grassy ground, crying in sorrow and anguish. _'Why did you make my life a living hell fate?'_ he thought bitterly. Crying and crying until he was just simply to tired to cry.

He stared blankly at the sky, a few hiccups escaping him.

A blurry figure gazed at Yami longingly, its wings stretching out. It let out a weary sigh and let the tears flow down his eyes. He regretted causing Yami pain. He let out a broken smile, wishing he was alive as he envelope Yami in a ghostly hug. _"I'm sorry my love. Im so sorry. I hope you join me one day, or in the next lifetime i'll join you."_ it whispered softly and lovingly. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he kissed Yami goodbye, his form vanishing into tiny specks of light.

 **First one! Please review so I can feel motivated!! Thank you! I cried doing this.**


	2. Resurrection

**Two chapters up!! Enjoy the fic!!**

 **Dun dun dun dun!**

_

 ** _"The Resurrection"_**

Months. .

Long agonizing months since the death of Yugi from that horrible demon.

Yami was breaking apart in this slow cruel months. His hair was more messier and bags had formed under his eyes from restless nights.

Akira had tried cheering him up and Kitsune trying to convince the male to eat, they were becoming worried of Yami's state. Sure he still gets up and change his clothes but thats about it and also going to the bathroom.

Yami was suffering, how many times had he cried himself to sleep? only to wake up and re-experience the nightmare that happened a few months ago since the death of his beloved?

"Ai. .bou. Why?"

He would whisper in a hoarse voice, as his eyes would water. He still blamed himself for Yugi's death. Never once saying it was not his fault. Kitsune had almost slapped Yami when he told her 'it was his fault Yugi died', but she kept her composure and explained calmly it wasn't

 _"Yami, you know Yuugi wouldn't like it when you cry and not rest. How will he pass peacefully if you are like that?"_ Kitsune's words rang through his ears, making the tri haired male sigh and get up. _' Is there any way I can be with you my love?'_ he thought painfully.

_

Yami ran away, panting. He was heavily wounded and his legs ached from running. Blood trailed down to the ground as he kept pounding his feet to the dirt in attempt to get away from the enemy. His breath coming in ragged gasps.

The dark thing hissed and kept aftering the shadow wielder, wanting to eat him up. It slithered through the grassy dirt, catching up to the now weaking male. It whipped out its tail and struck Yami, to which the male yelped and fall harshly with a loud 'oomph'

Yami scrambled up to his bottom and backed away, feeling the re-emerging fear surface. His blood violet eyes were wide with fear and anxiety. _'No! No! I won't die, I won't die because I promised him!'_ he yelled at himself mentally as his back hit a tree bark. Yami bit his tongue and tried calling his shadows. .

Only to fail again as his fear got the best of him.

He screamed and curled himself up in a protective manner, not wanting to die such death. His friends had died. . Kitsune. .Akira and Yugi. . they all died.

Well, Kitsune and Akira were unaware of the creature so they were taken by surprise and was killed brutally.

The snake like creature hissed and opened its slimy mouth, ready to devour the crying male as he waited for his end, atleast that's what the snake thought.

Yami shut his eyes tightly, biting his lip as he curled more in his protective ball, he didn't want to die to this creature but if it meant getting back to his beloved aibou then he would, so. . he loosened himself and sat there, waiting.

A loud screech and a bright light exploded at once, Yami shielded himself as he was thrown against the tree again, he grunted and lay still.

_

A figure stood in all its beautiful white glory, amethyst eyes were filled with anger. How dare that filthy creature lay a hand on his Yami?!

Yes, **HIS** Yami.

The snake hissed and said to the being in white "How dare you interrupt my meal?!"

Its eyes light up with realization, and a small snake-like-smirk crossed its features. "Why, if it isn't the little dead angel? Come to save your lover?" it hissed venomously and the being's eyes narrowed.

Yugi spat back with much venom as the snake did "YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE ME?!" he roared and a bright light envelope him, the snake shrieked and then vanished. Killing it when the light brightened to a minimum extent.

Yugi's glow vanished and he turned to Yami, kneeling to his level "Mou. .Hitori no boku?" he asked softly.

Yami's eyes snapped open and he stared in disbelief at the being in front of him. Yugi, his beloved Yugi was there in front of him, alive and no wounds present in his body. Before Yugi could even say a word, Yami tackled the boy to the ground.

"Aibou! Yugi!" he sobbed and buried his head on Yugi's chest, making the younger hug him and whisper soothing words to him. "Its alright my wielder, i'm alright. I'm alive."

Yami looked up at Yugi so they were eye to eye, their faces hovering a few mere inches from each other.

The elder male took a deep breath, closed his eyes and started to descend and met Yugi's lips. And then. . it happened.

Fireworks exploded as both Yami and Yugi's lips shared a kiss. The little affection soon turned passionate when Yugi kissed back the male who had ineciated the kiss.

Yami's tongue was begging for entrance, licking at Yugi's bottom lip.

Yugi gasped and Yami took that chance to slip his tongue in.

Both of them battled for dominance, either moaning or just plainly sigh in bliss. The kiss lasted for a while before air became an issue.

The two males pulled away, breathless from the intimate kiss. Yami smiled and gave Yugi a chaste kiss on the lips and then saying "I love you aibou."

Yugi's eyes widened and he grinned, hugging the male tightly as a blush coated his cheek. He couldn't believe that Yami had finally answered from his confession. "I love you too my other self" he whispered and both shared again a passionate kiss under the light of the moon.

_

Both Yugi and Yami visited two grave stones upon an abandoned burnt house, both males carrying a few roses to bring to the grave.

They were Kitsune and Akira's.

Yugi knelt down and put the flowers on the gravestones, smiling gravely and whispering "Hey guys. . thank you for taking care of Yami while I was gone. I'm sorry for your deaths. . I wish I could have arrived in time" he started to tear up and Yami noticed this, for he knelt down and hugged Yugi, reassuring him.

Yugi snuggled to Yami's neck, enjoying the warmth that the elder radiated. He looked back at the gravestones and smiled weakly "safe passage my friends." he said softly as he and Yami stood up.

Yami chuckled softly and kissed Yugi's temple.

"I love you my aibou"

Yugi smiled and replied to his lover.

"I love you too my other self."

And then, a kiss was shared from each other.

\--

 **Omg! Finally! its finished!!!**

 **Hey I know! I have a better idea! Does anyone want me to make an epilogue for this story? I'll put it up in a different one! Please review or heart this story if you want more! Thank you for reading!!**

 **Yami and Yugi: *smiles and waves* Thank you!!**


End file.
